Fever for the Flava
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Did you know? Mogi has been stalking Aizawa. Yeah. And L and Raito caught him in the bathroom, in the act! Scandalous, I say. But now they're trying to help him out so it's 'kay. I wonder how it'll end up... Crack!mini. MogixAizawa, LxRaito.
1. The Smell!

A/N: _XD Alright, I know this isn't something you're used to. But give me a chance, I'll give it to you good and hard. I know, we're pushing the limits now…_

_Ah, fuck self-criticism, let's do it._

* * *

Fever For the Flava

One

* * *

There came a time in every boy's life that he had to come to terms with his own sexuality, whether it be satisfactory or not.

For Mogi, that time just never came.

He was happy with his life, he thought, every aspect about it. His work in the police force was going great, he _was_ on the special Task Force to capture Kira, after all. _That _was something to be proud of, right? Well, sure. His life wasn't so bad. Even if he had been a laughing stock all through middle and high school for his frog-like appearance. Even if he never had one single date and he was in his _mid-thirties_.

Everything was just peachy.

Sure…

Hey, at least he had some friends now!

The Task Force. There was Raito, him and his subtle yet refined gayness. His father and the Chief, who was always so ambiguously strict and like a father-figure to them all. L, the depraved and surreptitious sugar-addict who had a hidden love for S&M (why _else_ would he handcuff himself to Raito?). Matsuda, who was like a sweet, retarded little brother to everyone. Ukita, who was - oops, he was dead, that's right. And finally, there was… Aizawa…

Aizawa, the beautiful.

Aizawa, the manly.

Aizawa, with that bouncy afro that Mogi oftentimes dreamed of running his hands through. Those dreams were always rather fun.

But when Mogi awoke from them, he would push those thoughts away violently. That was no way to be thinking about a co-worker, especially a male co-worker. It just wasn't right and even if it was right, Mogi would never do that. Mogi wasn't gay. Certainly not. Most definitely not.

And even if he was… Aizawa was married with two kids.

So maybe Mogi's life wasn't all that peachy. Maybe he did have some problems. Some deep, psychological problems that made him a closet-gay and an emo. But that wasn't important - what was important was the _case_, catching Kira and nothing else!

And oh, he tried to concentrate on the case, he tried very hard. But it just wasn't easy, working in that large, beautiful building with large, beautiful Aizawa working by his side, the animal-like musk of him drifting over to Mogi and staying with him.

But apparently, Mogi was the only one who liked that scent.

"Ah, Jesus, Aizawa…" Raito gasped, holding his hand up to his nose. He and Aizawa were over at the desk where all the monitors were, shifting papers together. "You're sweating like a pig…"

Aizawa frowned at the brunet. "Well, excuse me for working hard!"

"I don't mean to insult you but…"

"Don't mean to insult me? Yeah, that's why you're holding your nose and gagging at me."

"It's not pleasant."

"Raito, leave Aizawa alone," L said, clicking with the mouse.

"Thank _you_."

Raito sighed and reached around himself, digging in his pockets. "I have some deodorant… somewhere…"

Aizawa gasped, offended.

Matsuda, who was in the center of the room, entertaining Aiber and Weedy with his L-impressions, looked towards Raito. "I have some, Raito!"

"What scent is it?"

"Uh, _floral rain_?"

"That's perfect!"

L looked up at Raito. "I do not want to smell _floral rain_ all day, Raito. If you must, choose something else."

"I don't _want_ deodorant!" Aizawa insisted, frowning deeply.

Matsuda searched his bag. "What about _citrus burst_? It's nice - like a bunch of oranges."

Aiber nodded. "Oranges are really good."

"Yes," Weedy agreed. "With cream."

"You're supposed to eat _peaches_ with cream."

"Says who?"

"AGH!" Aizawa shouted, gaining their attention. "All I want to do is work! What's wrong with how I smell?"

"You stink," everyone echoed.

"_Mogi_ isn't complaining," Aizawa said, jerking a thumb behind him where Mogi was basking in his scent.

Raito waved away his comment. "Mogi never says anything."

"Well, maybe you all should follow his example!"

There was silence then.

Matsuda held up his stick of deodorant hesitantly. "Does this mean we won't be needing this…?"

"NO!" Aizawa raged. He looked around, frustrated, and then left in a huff, going across the tiled floor to the door roughly pushing past the Chief who was coming in with a huge stack of papers in his arms.

L sighed and turned back to the monitor. "That was your fault, Raito."

"S'yeah. _I _did that."

"I'm sorry, Mogi, but since Aizawa's gone off, we'll have to do the rest of this by ourselves," Raito said, giving Mogi a half-smile.

Mogi blinked at him and then at the door where Aizawa had gone out. He muttered, "Bathroom," and left for the door as well.

Raito shouted in disbelief, "_What_? Agh. Is it me? Really? I swear, it must be me."

L nodded, picking up a cookie off of the platter in front of him. "It is."

Raito glared.

* * *

Mogi had been concerned recently at the extent of his feelings for Aizawa. Not that they were feelings of more than a brotherly-relationship (_heavens_, no!) but they seemed to be a little… obsessive.

That may sound extreme and maybe Mogi _was_ being too hard on himself. After all, he _only_ followed Aizawa _everywhere_ he went, giving the man no privacy. But Aizawa didn't know that so was it really that big a deal? And it wasn't like Mogi was _spying_ on him (gracious, _never_!) he was just curious, is all. Just curious, like a little brother would be towards his older brother.

And Aizawa _was_ a year, seventeen days, five hours and two minutes older than him.

So it made sense.

So Mogi followed him then, as the man went down the hallways, muttering angry things about people thinking he smelled bad. Mogi was a surprisingly great tiptoer for someone of his massive size and weight. He just crept around in the shadows like nobody's business, getting out of sight whenever Aizawa turned a corner. This probably came from months and months of following Aizawa home and staking out his house…

Just in case someone tried to break in, you see…

And Mogi _never_ got outrageously jealous or heart-broken when he peeped through the window and saw Aizawa making love to his wife. Nope. Never.

Mogi just accepted it as a puzzle-piece in the deep, dark void that was his life.

He'd actually written that on his LiveJournal.

And it seemed that at that moment, Aizawa was taking a trip to one of the various bathrooms located in the building - one of the larger ones with a full bath and shower inside. Just before Aizawa shut the door behind himself Mogi snuck in and immediately hid behind a potted palm so as not to be noticed.

Aizawa sighed languorously and began to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt. Both fell to the floor.

Mogi watched from between the leaves of the plant, all eyes.

"Honestly," Aizawa grumbled. "This is too much… you think those guys would have a little tact or something… damned Task Force… It's called _hard work_, idiots!"

Mogi blinked and thought, I understand your pain.

The belt dropped.

The pants, too.

Mogi had to quietly slurp up his drool as Aizawa bent over the rim of the tub to turn on the shower faucet. Then, the water was running and Aizawa took down his blue and white striped boxers (Mogi's favorites) and jumped in. Mogi listened to the humming coming from the shower stall.

Ah, this was bliss.

… But he _still _wasn't gay!

Suddenly, a knock at the door. Mogi ducked, startled.

Aizawa groaned and stuck his head out of the curtain. "_What_?"

"Aizawa, is that you in there?" Raito's voice.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. _Yes_, it's me!"

Mogi loved Aizawa's sense of humor.

"Alright, alright, no need to be hostel. It's just, have you seen Mogi anywhere?"

"Well he sure as hell isn't in _here_! Jesus!"

Mogi blinked.

Then, L's voice, "We require his muscles. We need the couch moved."

"Why can't _you guys _do it? He isn't your mule."

Mogi blushed happily. What a knight Aizawa was, sticking up for the helpless and used!

"Well, can _you_ do it then?" Raito asked, obviously ignoring the question about him doing it. As if.

"Ah, for… fine, fine. Let me get out."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

Aizawa opened the curtain swiftly and Mogi's blush deepened. He wiped himself off with a towel, getting the remainder of shampoo out of his afro. He pulled his clothes back on and Mogi admired his well-sculpted behind.

He opened the door and looked at the two chained-together young men skeptically. "All right," he said, walking out, "where's this couch?"

"In the main room," Raito was saying, following.

L, however, stood still.

Raito was jerked back and looked over at his unmoving partner. "Uh… L? Time to go-go."

L ignored him and walked into the bathroom that was still steamy from Aizawa's shower. He walked over to the potted palm and squinted. "Mogi," he said thoughtfully, "what _are_ you doing there?"

Mogi gasped soundlessly. He'd been caught! Oh, not good, not good…

Raito came in, following the chain. "L, we - Oh, Mogi! There you are - What in hell's name are you doing?"

"Uh… I…" Mogi _had_ always been a man of little words.

Oh, not good.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be better - you know how first chaps are. What do you think? Bring on your thoughts!_


	2. The Mission!

A/N: _Well, I'm back at school after my week-long vacation. Damn. … This sucks._

* * *

Fever for the Flava

Two.

* * *

"Here's a better question," L said, pushing his thumb to his lip, "how is it that Aizawa did not notice you behind a plant half your size?"

Mogi swallowed hard and shook his head.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "What…_ why_… Jeez, I don't even know what to say."

As the two bound-together young men stared at Mogi in question, Aizawa's voice was heard through the open door further down the hallway. "Hey!" he shouted, "Aren't you two coming with me?"

Mogi shuddered, thinking of the consequences for if Aizawa found him here.

"One moment," L called.

"Fine! I'm going on without you two."

Then, Mogi relaxed. It seemed that they weren't going to rat on him, at least not yet. Perhaps there was a chance that Mogi could convince them to never speak of this incident again. But that wouldn't happen, at all. Raito was much too into gossip and L was much too curious as to people's actions. There was no visible way to get out of this. Mogi thought briefly of making a run for the door. He rose up from behind the plant.

"Care to explain yourself?" L asked and Mogi thought he saw a smirk of amusement play on his lips.

"There's no need for explanations," Raito interjected. "I know what this is all about."

"Oh, do you, Raito?"

"Yes. Finally it is clear. It's obvious that Mogi was… scoping out the competition."

"… What?" L deadpanned.

Raito smirked as if he were the most knowledgeable person in the room. "In cases such as this when there are minimal females in the environment; the males will often vie for them by trying to make themselves seem the best choice. This includes seeing what other males have to offer so they can form their game plan."

Both L and Mogi were silent.

"It's all very basic stuff," Raito explained eagerly.

"That is possibly the stupidest thing you've ever said, Raito."

"Hey!"

"It is obvious that Mogi was enjoying watching Aizawa shower."

Mogi turned beet-red._ Enjoy_? He wasn't _enjoying_ – okay, maybe a little.

Raito wrinkled his nose. "Enjoy watching Aizawa shower? Ew. What for?"

"He has a crush."

Mogi felt faint. "I… I wouldn't say crush…" he interjected weakly.

Neither man paid him much attention.

Raito busted out into laughter. "A-A crush? On_ Aizawa_? That's so… so weird! And they call you a first class detective. Mogi's not gay."

L coughed. "Unlike yourself."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. How could you know his sexual orientation? Have you asked him, Raito?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Have you ever seen him with a woman?"

"No-"

"Then at least accept the possibility."

"… Fine. I accept the possibility. But it's not true. Mogi's too big and manly."

"So are the men in prison."

Raito paused and then gave L a shrewd look. L just stared at him with his large, black eyes, unmoving. Then Raito sighed and looked over at Mogi who was sweating profusely and looked in need of a sedative. "Mogi," Raito said tentatively, "are you gay?"

Oh God. Here it is. The million-dollar question. Mogi looked around the room but it was really either look at Raito (intimidating) or L (VERY intimidating) and right then they were both staring at him like he was a suspect under interrogation. Was he? _Was_ he really gay? _Did _he have a crush on Aizawa? _Were_ there really such things as lemur monkeys? All these questions swirled in his head and after much deliberation…

"Yes," he gasped, exhausted. "Yes."

L smirked at Raito.

Raito blinked disbelievingly. "Wow… I can't believe it… You learn something new everyday, then. Well, there's nothing wrong with it… I guess…"

"Of course not," L said, biting his thumb. "Nor is there anything wrong with Aizawa."

Raito laughed. "But he has that silly afro."

"Well, obviously Mogi appreciates it."

"Are you trying to get with him?" Raito asked, smiling at Mogi.

Mogi blinked. What in the world did that mean? Get… with… Aizawa? They were already partners and – oh. That's what he meant. Mogi shook his head. "Uhh… no… I mean… he's married."

"That's right," Raito said, as if he had forgotten. "Aizawa's straight. Well, there's a tear-jerker."

"Yes," L said thoughtfully. He turned on his heel. "Raito, let us go get cake."

"Wait!" Mogi called out, even surprising himself as they were about to leave.

They looked back.

Mogi gulped. "Could you… could you help me? Get with Aizawa?"

Raito blinked. "… You really want our help?"

L looked at them both skeptically. "But Aizawa is straight, married, with two children."

"Well, anything can happen…" Raito looked thoughtful. "Yeah, like on Sayu's movie, Beauty and the Beast. Though that's not the same situation… Miracles happen everyday."

"There is Disney and then there is real life, Raito."

"But look at that sad face!" he exclaimed, pointing at Mogi who did indeed have a sad face. L didn't feel like pointing out that that was the only face Mogi _ever_ had.

L sighed heavily. "You want to break up perfectly fine marriage all because of Mogi's crush, which may indeed be gone in a few weeks time, just so he can have happiness now? He's already stalking Aizawa, isn't that satisfying?"

"It may be satisfying but it's creepy."

"I don't understand the dilemma."

"That's 'cause _you're_ creepy, L. I say we help him out. Just a few tweaks…" Raito's brown eyes scanned Mogi. "And Aizawa should fall in love with him, don't you think?"

"That is _not_ how love works-"

"Oh, how would _you_ know? You shut-in. Mogi, here boy," Raito called, patting the side of his thigh at Mogi. Mogi came over and Raito smiled at his obedience. "We're gonna make you pretty."

Mogi stared.

"Yeah and… you're going to have to start talking if you ever want to nab Aizawa. Nobody likes a big stiff who never says anything. Come on, let's go find a place to practice."

"We have_ work_ to do, Raito-"

"I'm not _listening_ to you, L."

* * *

Soon, the three of them had invaded one of Misa's rooms on her floor. She protested not getting to spend any time with Raito and protested even more that her "boyfriend" wanted to be locked in a room alone with two men. The three of them heard her banging on the other side of the door but figured she would grow tired soon.

"Now," Raito said in the air of one who had a lot to do, "Mogi, you sit over there. I know you want help and for me to do that, I'm going to have to be painfully honest."

Mogi blinked.

"You really aren't all that good looking."

Mogi frowned.

L groaned, "Raito."

"What?" He shook his hair out of his eyes. "It's nothing I can't fix."

"I keep trying to tell you that relationships aren't one-sided. Mogi can be as handsome as anyone wanted but if Aizawa is _straight_ then-"

"Fine!" Raito threw his arms into the air. "We'll just have to deal with him, too."

"Deal with him?"

"I can't be everywhere at once!" Raito was shouting, waving his arms at L. "You have to help too! Separate us for a bit and go interrogate Aizawa on his feelings for Mogi! I'll stay here and make Mogi half-descent!"

"Raito-"

"I'M ONLY ONE PERSON!" he sobbed.

From outside the door, Misa's voice, "It's okay, Raito! I'm here!"

L groaned and looked in the seat at Mogi's confused and slightly insulted face. He reached down into his jeans and pulled out a key on a looped string.

As he proceeded to take the cuffs off, Raito pointed to the key, "What was that looped around?"

"None of your damn business," L mumbled. He went for the door. "Mogi, you're in charge of Raito. If he acts like Kira in my absence, I wish to know about it. This includes evil laughter and satanic rituals." L left, fighting with Misa on the other side.

Raito turned back to Mogi with a satisfied smile. "Okay, now that that's taken care of… Mogi, let's work on your speech. If you are trying to bang someone, you have to be guile."

"… Bang?"

"Hey, you got a word out! Good for you. Now, aside from that…" Raito leaned on the armrest of Mogi's chair. He smirked. "I'm going to teach you how to flirt like a _real_ man…"

Mogi blinked thoughtfully. What would Raito know about being a man? Real or otherwise?

* * *

L had tramped through the large building by himself which was a somewhat welcome difference than traveling everywhere with Raito attached to him. He wondered why in hell he let himself be dragged into these inane things when there was _work_ to be done. But it really didn't matter now. He had already agreed to help. And anyway, Mogi did look rather pathetic and sad, sitting behind that palm tree.

Perhaps there _was_ something they could do.

The door opened for L and he walked back into the main room, welcomed with the sight of his particularly lazy Task Force.

Matsuda blinked as L passed him. "Oh, L… where's Raito?"

"Left him cuffed to the bed?" Aiber asked under his breath.

L ignored them. He went straight for Aizawa who was sitting in front of one of the monitors. He sat down in the seat next to him, hands on his knees, big black eyes about three inches from Aizawa's face.

"… L, what did I say about my personal-bubble?"

"I must speak with you, Aizawa."

"Then speak _with_ me and not _on_ me." His eye twitched.

L leaned back a little. "Very well. Tell me, what do you think of Mogi?"

Aizawa blinked, caught off guard. "Mogi…? Well, he's a great person. Uh… efficient. Quiet, though."

"Would you prefer it if he spoke more?"

"Uh… I don't know. I guess."

L nodded. He pushed one of his thumbs to his bottom lip. "I see. And about your marriage, are you happy?"

Aizawa gaped. "Just what are you getting at, L?"

"I'm inquiring as to the state of your marriage." L thought quickly of a subtle way to continue. "And the state of your marriage bed. Do you never thirst for spicier meats?"

Aizawa stared, wide-eyed.

Matsuda was trying to listen in without seeming conspicuous.

"What're they saying?" Wedy whispered.

"Uhh… Mogi… and meat."

Wedy frowned. "That's informative."

* * *

Raito groaned, growing frustrated.

"I-I'm sorry," Mogi said stiffly, struggling to understand.

"All right, one more time… it's 'if you're bored, can I nail you?', _not _'is your board nailed?'"

* * *

"And Mogi's a rather handsome man, wouldn't you say?"

"Hell, I don't know-"

"He looks a lot like you."

"He does not!"

"Are you insulted by that statement?"

"W… Well no-"

"So he _is _handsome."

"Ugh. Maybe!"

* * *

"So, what else did you do? Besides follow him into the bathroom."

"Well… I mean, just everyday, I tend to see where he's going… I follow him home. I watch him shower. Watch him tuck his children into bed. Do things with his wife. Watch him make breakfast. He likes pancakes and eggs. He likes cereal on weekdays though, because it's fast, I guess. He dislikes stepping on the girls' toys in the living room. He still has a cut on the bottom of his foot from last Wednesday. Uhh…" Mogi noticed Raito's widening brown eyes. "… Something wrong?"

"… You're creepy."

* * *

"What is UP with you, L?" Aizawa screeched, knocking his chair back as he scrambled to get away from the young man.

"And isn't it true that you sometimes wonder how you ever got your wife pregnant, not once but twice? Didn't you often think of sliding a hanger up her blouse? Confess!" L stood, his black eyes intense.

"I…" Aizawa was sweating. "I…"

* * *

"And when you walk, walk with _purpose_!" Raito prompted.

Mogi sighed and tried it again, walking across the room with a wiggle in his hips.

Raito nodded in time with the man's steps. "One, two, three, one, two… With_ feeling_!"

* * *

"YES!" Aizawa sobbed, on his knees at L's feet. "Yes, it's true! Ah, God, I didn't want these damned kids! I was young! I was drunk! I didn't know what I was _doing_! Oh, L…"

L nodded sympathetically.

Matsuda, Wedy and Aiber were watching from the couch, confused and wide-eyed.

"Things sure have been crazy today…" Matsuda commented.

Aiber shrugged. "Must be the heat."

"Ah, summer days," Wedy sighed.

* * *

Raito smiled, coming up to Mogi with a small box. "Now, about this… do you like Shimmering Coral or Fire-engine Red? For your nails. … Oh, Mogi, don't give me that look."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: _Ah, got it out. Finally! How about some thoughts?_


	3. The Sake!

A/N: _XD Dude, we're pushing it but it's here so let jubilation reign._

* * *

Fever for the Flava

Three.

* * *

After a while with Aizawa in the main room, L headed for the exit, leaving behind a very confused and disoriented Task Force. Aizawa was over at his desk sobbing quietly and when Matsuda tried to cheer him up, Aizawa held his hand out to the younger man and said wryly, "J-Just leave me…"

So Matsuda did and he and Aiber and Wedy commenced to gossiping about the whole situation while the Chief sat around annoyed because he was the only one working.

As L walked through the hallways, he thought to himself. Aizawa was an easy one to crack - L had had to deal with much harder. But it was good that it was easy because it was kind of awkward what with Aizawa crying on him that way and L having to hear about the abilities of condoms gone awry.

He entered Misa's suite and bated her away from him as he slipped into the room where he had left Raito and poor Mogi.

Raito turned around upon hearing the door opening. He smiled brightly. "Hey, L! Got everything with Aizawa squared away?"

"Well," L sighed, slapping the handcuffs back on Raito's wrist, "in a sense. It was quite the emotional journey, filled with tragedy, love, hatred and the importance of finding oneself."

"… L, you sound like you're advertising a romance movie."

"What's frightening is that that is appropriate."

"'Kay… your shirt's wet, you know."

"Aizawa was crying."

"… Just what went on-"

"Where is Mogi?"

Raito blinked and then perked up. He motioned towards the bathroom. "He's trying on his new outfit."

"He has a new outfit?"

"Of course! You can't impress a potential lover in suits all the time."

"Raito, this is a work environment," L ground out, his eye twitching. This was all becoming more than a bit much and he hadn't had a piece of cake or something sweet in over an hour. "We're here for the sole purpose of catching Kira and _not_ for creating a romantic atmosphere for the Task Force to _fornicate_ in."

"Kira, Kira, Kira," Raito mimicked. "Is that _all _you care about?"

"_Yes_."

Raito frowned deeply. "You're cruel, L."

"What for?"

Just then, there was a voice coming from the bathroom door. Mogi's meek voice calling to his self-appointed mentor, "Raito… I don't know if this is such a good idea… I feel silly."

"Mogi, don't worry," Raito comforted, forgetting about insensitive L. "We all get stage fright before we go out in the morning."

"I don't," L said.

"That's cause everyone expects you to look like shit," Raito grumbled.

"But Raito…"

"Come _on_, Mogi. Come show L how nice you look!"

There was a sigh and then, the door handle began to jiggle. L and Raito looked up with interest and while Raito squealed with delight, L gasped soundlessly in horror at the disaster that shuffled out of the bathroom. Mogi's lips were shiny with lip gloss and his hair was smoothed down with gel. He had a hot-pink top on with the words 'HOT SHIT' and tight dark-blue jeans that came down to go-go boots. Mogi stood there, shuffling his feet embarrassedly.

"Um… it is all right?"

"It's great," Raito affirmed.

Mogi turned to L who was extremely rigid. "What do you think, L? If _you_ think it's okay, then it must be…"

L groaned, hating to be put on the spot.

Raito looked at him pleadingly.

"It… it is very intriguing, Mogi. Surely, it will catch Aizawa's eye."

Raito nodded happily. "See, Mogi? L backs it one-hundred percent."

"I did not say-"

"So, we'll get everything ready downstairs then," Raito interrupted.

L blinked. "What is there to ready?"

"Oh, that's right, L, you were out of the room when I told Mogi this… in order to give Mogi an advantage, we have to lighten the work-environment. It's not exactly romantic. We're just going to have a little karaoke party to lighten things up. It should really calm Aizawa down too, don't you think?"

"… Karaoke? Raito, this is-"

Mogi whimpered.

"-a great idea," L deadpanned. Why was he so susceptible to large mean with puppy-dog faces?

"Naturally," Raito said with the air of one who thinks themselves to be of godly descent. "I'll go tell everyone what's going on!"

And with that, Raito skipped out of the room, dragging L along towards the door. Mogi didn't move until Raito called for him with a whistle.

* * *

The Chief turned to look at his son as if he'd lost his mind. "Raito, karaoke? But what about all this work he have left to do? It's only eight…"

"But Dad, aren't you tired of working?"

"That's not the point… L, you _agreed_ to this?"

L shrugged. "I suppose a little time off wouldn't… hurt…"

"No," Aiber said nonchalantly, "it'll just get thousands killed."

L sighed.

Aizawa looked at them, annoyed as Raito went to the closet and got out the karaoke machine, bustling about the desk with his wires and cords. "This is ridiculous, millions are being slaughtered and you want to sing Kelly Clarkson songs!"

Raito shook his hair out of his eyes. "She is so last Tuesday."

Then, the door opened again and Mogi came shuffling in, shy about his new outfit being shown to the rest of the Task Force. Upon his entrance, Aiber dropped his cigarette, Wedy spit out her martini, Chief dropped his papers, Matsuda picked up the ashes of Aiber's cigarette, and Aizawa stared, wide-eyed.

"For the record," L announced to the silent room, "I had nothing to do with this."

"It's all set up," Raito exclaimed.

Matsuda smiled and lifted a large bottle. "I have sake! Who wants?"

Aizawa glanced at him. "You carry the most random things with you, Matsuda…"

"Oh, this isn't random. I bought it for Aiber, really."

L squinted a glare at the blond who shrugged. "Hey, it's a tense environment here. Man needs something to help him unwind."

"Yes, well…"

"Yeah," Raito cheered, kicking the karaoke machine. _All For You_ by Janet Jackson began to play and the brunet grabbed the sake bottle from Matsuda. "Drinks all around."

Chief grabbed it from his son's grip. "You're too young to have that!"

"_Dad_, don't embarrass me in front of them," he whispered harshly.

"No."

Matsuda tapped Raito on the shoulder and showed him two more large bottles. "Don't worry about it, Raito! Let's party!"

He grinned. "Right!"

After a while, the sake began to set into everyone's blood system and things began to loosen up. Misa was aloud out of her room to join in the festivities and was very happy to be around Raito even if he seemed a little bit out of it and by that time, Chief was too out of it himself to even care.

Matsuda was up on the microphone, singing to a DMX song and slurring rather badly, ergo, his rapping was rather good.

Mogi was sitting on the couch, watching timidly and sitting beside Aizawa. He had been much too shy to say anything to the man since he walked in and Aizawa gave him strange looks for his outfit. They both were rather silent beside each other as Matsuda fell off of the desk in a drunken stupor.

"Oops! Grab 'em!" Aiber laughed and he and Raito pulled the giggling Matsuda to his feet.

"All right, my turn," Raito volunteered, looking at the song list as Matsuda sat on the couch by Aizawa and Mogi.

L was sitting on the couch as well, silent and not able to sit in his normal position from all of the alcohol he had consumed. His face was pink and his usually wide eyes half-lidded. He looked up, confused, as Raito yanked on their chain and led him up to the desk.

"What is it?" he slurred.

"L, we're going to sing a duet!"

"… No we aren't."

"Yes, we are! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun for who?" he asked, being pulled up to stand on the desk anyway. Raito handed him a microphone.

"YAY!" Matsuda cheered, falling all over Aizawa.

"Raito, Raito," Misa chanted, clapping her hands like a little girl. She also had had quite a lot to drink and had a half-full cup squished between her thighs presently.

The music started up and L (who had been coaxed into singing) had to look at the screen to see the words flashing by.

Raito sang enthusiastically, "She got the power of the hoochie, I got the fever for the flava of the coochie!"

"And I did mention, hey pay attention, gonna take that booty to the nudie dimension." L followed Raito's drunken lead, pointing out into the small crowd.

"I got the green glow under my car! I got the boom boom system you can hear real far!"

As the two sang and everyone else cheered for them, Aizawa rolled his eyes and whispered to Mogi, "If the Chief was sober, he'd be so ashamed."

Mogi nodded slightly. He thought Raito and L were doing a good job, though, as they went on into the song, the bumping and grinding against each other was rather uncalled for but Misa seemed to enjoy it.

"So," Mogi muttered, shifting in his uncomfortably tight pants, "did you like my new clothes?"

Aizawa blinked at the question and scanned Mogi's body again. "Well…" He sipped from his cup. "It's different…"

"Raito picked them out."

"I can tell."

Raito was head-banging now. "And let me spin you like a record!"

L laughed, "Wicky wicky!"

"Let me get you butt-naked!"

"Licky licky!"

They both pointed at Matsuda. "Here we go, yo, here's the scenario, gonna strip you down like a car in the barrio!"

Matsuda clapped, overjoyed at the attention however vulgar it may be, and Misa pouted, shouting, "_Hey_!"

"Anyway," Mogi continued, trying his best to ignore L and Raito's closing proximity. "So… I heard you had problems with… with your wife…"

"What? Dammit, did L tell you that? He's got the biggest mouth!"

Mogi sighed. This would be so much _easier_ if Aizawa was drunk off his ass like everyone else in the building. He said, "I don't mean to be rude but maybe I could… um… help…" This was too much. He was about to hyperventilate.

Over on the makeshift stage, L and Raito had begun to sing the song at one another and Misa was _really_ starting to pout.

Mogi looked up and Raito grinned down at him, winking. "What do I have to say to get inside, girl, what do I have to _say_…" he sang, seemingly a hint to Mogi.

Mogi looked back at Aizawa, determined. "I am thinking of you all the time."

Aizawa looked at him over the rim of his cup. "… Excuse me?"

"I watch you when you go places."

"… W-"

"I was in the bathroom today when you were in the shower."

Aizawa stared.

"Please choose me over your wife," Mogi squeaked in his deep voice. He seemed so insecure, it was odd for such a large man.

"Wha… Mogi… uhh…"

Mogi gasped at Misa's shrill scream next to him. He and Aizawa both looked over and found she was staring in horrified awe at the desk. They looked as well and found that Raito had pulled L by the shirt collar into a heated kiss, wrapping the chain over the back of the older man's neck as to not let him escape. L was squirming at first but then began to participate.

"RAITO!" Misa shouted. "You cheater! Cheater, cheater! How could you?"

Matsuda blinked. "Is it really cheating? It's just L…"

"_Just_?" she whined.

Wedy nodded at Aiber. "You have to pay money for this kind of show in America. Ah, Japan. Gotta love it."

Mogi seemed to take this as a sign from Raito as well even though Raito was not giving signs and only being horny. Mogi grabbed Aizawa by his tie and smashed their lips together in a fumbled kiss that was flavored with alcohol.

Wedy turned to them and then screamed, surprised and delighted. "Oh my God, a twofer!"

The Chief nodded as he witnessed Aizawa being smothered by Mogi on the couch. "This must be the latest fad. Glad to know it's not just Raito. Then he'd be gay."

Everyone looked at the Chief for a second.

L and Raito were pulled apart by Misa and as Aizawa was being suffocated, the cell phone in his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled it halfway out and the number calling was "Home." And with this man twice his size on top of him, wearing clothes from a gay teenager's closet, Aizawa thought of his kids and his wife and how he was letting them down just then.

He thought, Fuck it, and carried on.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: _That's it! Man, glad to have this over with. XD I'm not actually a fan of this pairing but it's for Compy so... yeah. Anyway, I'll be doing a few more oneshots and then I'm on another multi! _

_Keep your eyes on me, ladies!_


End file.
